A Hearts Frozen Flame
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: I was saved by Endeavor when I was fifteen. No...wait, that's not right. I was brought in by Endeavor, when I was fifteen...and there, this little boy with red and white hair became attached to me by the hip, and I dedicated my life to caring and serving...the young master...
1. Chapter 1

**A Hearts Frozen Flame**

 **Summary: I was saved by Endeavor when I was fifteen. No...wait, that's not right. I was brought in by Endeavor, when I was fifteen...and there, this little boy with red and white hair became attached to me by the hip, and I dedicated my life to caring and serving...the young master...**

 **Anime: InuYasha/Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Genre: Action/Romance**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Shoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter One**

 **-x-x-x-**

" _Damn~!"_ Kagome hissed in pain as she tried to fight the burning sensation she felt in her side. Normally, she'd be healing her injuries, but InuYasha and Kikyou had left her with too many to heal in her current state of health. Her arm was popped out of place, meaning that she'd have to get it relocated at some point, and that would most likely cause a world of pain. And the worst...was the four claw marks that ran dangerously close to her heart and across her chest and left breast.

The well she leaned on behind her, was the one she'd crawled out of, but not the one located on her family's shrine. She'd tried going back down, but quickly realized...the jewel...was no longer around her neck. She was trapped, wherever she was. _"Someone..."_ Kagome called weakly, "someone!" she forced out louder but was sent into a fit of coughs. Blood puddled around her, and the world was growing dimmer and dimmer with every shallow breath she took. _"...please...anyone..."_ Her eyes saw a glow as she began to lose consciousness, but as strong and muscular arms lifted her...she knew at least...that she was safe. For now… _'so...warm...'_

 **-x-x-x-**

" _Who is this, father?"_

" _At the moment, I'm not certain, but the wounds covering her body are not normal. They are also healing slowly on their own. Her quirk, I believe..."_

" _Will she live?"_

" _I'm sure she will. For now, stay out of the room."_

Kagome had heard the voices, the child, the man, and wondered curiously as to where it was she had been taken. However, she wasn't able to lift her head, or even open her eyes. _'_ _Whatever, I don't care. I just want the pain to go away._ _'_ Pulling forth the little bit of healing energy that she could muster forward, Kagome settled into a haze of numbness as her body tried to heal with the help of her healing ability.

 **-x-x-x-**

" _ **CRASH!"**_

" _ **AHH~!"**_

Kagome wasn't sure how many hours had passed in her slumber, but the rush of pain shooting through her body as she jolted up from the scream of pain that had woken her was enough to tell her that not enough time had passed in her sleeping state.

"What was that?" She listened for a few moments and almost wondered if she'd just been hearing things.

" **WHAT HAPPENED!?"**

Kagome frowned and threw the blankets off her beaten body, forcing herself to stand as she made her way down the hall outside her door and towards the sound of a crying child, a sound she'd heard clearly upon leaving her room. She moved with as much haste as she could muster in her sore body.

The angry, booming voice down the hall led her to the child huddled in a ball between two adults. Water was on the ground, a still steaming kettle lay across from the boy on the floor.

Her body moved instantly to the boy crying on the floor with his hands over his face. "Hey, hey...don't touch your eye love, let me see!" She ushered urgently and was pleased when, through his tears and crying, he heard and responded by dropping his hands from his face. "A scar will be left behind, but I can alleviate the pain and help it heal faster." She brought two fingers up and touched gently along the angry red of the burn. A glow of light pink ebbed and flowed from her finger tips and gently lay over his eye like a cool, thin layer of water. His crying became muffled with his shallow breathing as he tried to calm down. She rubbed his back reassuringly as she tried to help him calm down.

"You will be removed from the estate immediately. There is nothing that permits you to damage this child!"

Kagome didn't pay any attention to the crying woman on the floor, or the man set ablaze by more than just his anger. She focused her attention on the child who was finally relaxing and had began leaning into her touch and the soothing release that came from her healing touch. "How do you feel?"

"...it...doesn't hurt anymore..."

Kagome nodded, the glow fading from her hand as she ruffled the boys red and white hair. A sudden wave of pain hit hard and her vision cut out as she lost consciousnesses for a third time that day.

Nightmares of a past battle between friends plagued her restless and pained state as she lay with her head against the boys lap. The boy who looked worried for her, looked up to his father who was barking instructions to a maid. He bent forward and lifted the girl up and carried her back to the room he'd taken her to earlier.

 **-x-x-x-**

' _My head is spinning, what the heck...'_ Kagome sat up and winced at the pain her body registered, but was pleased when it faded after a moment of waiting it out. This was the third time she'd woken up in such agonizing pain. This time around, however, she found the little boy from earlier sleeping with his head lying on her bed. There was a damp spot on the sheet beneath his face that told her he'd fallen asleep crying. She lifted her hand and placed it lightly atop his head, brushing his bangs from his closed eyes as she took in the boys sleeping form. _"I'm glad he's okay..."_

"As am I."

Kagome glanced up at the familiar voice that she'd heard yell out in rage earlier. Her hand fell from the boys hair and she placed it in her lap over her other hand. "You are this boys father?"

"I am, you may call me Endeavor. My sons name is Shoto...you will be his handmaid starting today. Consider this the repayment that comes from my saving your life."

"You mean I didn't repay that debt by healing your son and saving him from the pain of three weeks recovery time?" She raised a brow, not really caring if she was going to babysit the boy since she had nowhere to go anyways.

"You did your job as a Hero."

"...a hero?" She frowned, "sorry to disappoint, but I'm no hero, sir."

"You have no Hero license? Then you are simply a good person, and for that, I am thankful. It wasn't in your job to provide assistance, and you still did."

' _Hero License, what the hell is this guy going on about.'_ She frowned, _'actually, now that I think about it. That outfit he's wearing, and the fire...what the hell kind of world have I been sent to?!'_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter one of A Hearts Frozen Flame. I want to get the first chapters of these stories up, but I am posting them based on what has the most votes. The ones left are…**

 **1\. A Quid Pro Quo**

 **2\. The Youthful Heroine**

 **3\. Imagine Me Without You**

 _ **...and as of an hour ago...**_

 **4\. I'm No You**

 **Me: Tell me what you guys think~!**


	2. Chapter 2

****A Hearts Frozen Flame****

 ** **Summary: I was saved by Endeavor when I was fifteen. No...wait, that's not right. I was brought in by Endeavor, when I was fifteen...and there, this little boy with red and white hair became attached to me by the hip, and I dedicated my life to caring and serving...the young master...****

 ** **Anime: InuYasha/Boku no Hero Academia****

 ** **Genre: Action/Romance****

 ** **Pairing: Kagome/Shoto****

 ** **Rated: M****

 ** **-x-x-x-****

 ** **Chapter**** ** **Two****

 ** **-x-x-x-****

"Sir..."

The man turned his eyes to the girl resting within his home. "What is it?" He watched her hand, watched as she ran her fingers through his sons dual colored hair.

She had been quietly thinking over all that she'd seen upon her waking, and her mind was only now starting to comprehend it all. "What is a Hero's License. ...you mentioned it a few days ago." Truly, she wondered about it and wondered about the man who checked in on her everyday. His son would come in and rest beside her, feeling the comfort her healing fingers provided after his training with his father and pass out.

"...what do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't know what a Hero's License is. I've never seen or heard of Hero's...unless you mean childhood cartoons and whatnot."

"...Hero's are everywhere, girl. I am second only to All Might as far as Hero popularity goes."

"Hero popularity? Is that important for a Hero?" She frowned, "I would thinking saving the world to save it would be all that was necessary for a hero...popularity shouldn't be a Hero's main focus."

"You truly know nothing of a Hero."

Kagome smiled sadl _y_ , _'_ _perhaps he's right._ _'_ She shook her head, "...no...I don't know what it means to be a Hero. I know what it means to be a mother...a sister...a friend...and I know the sacrifices I've made to see to the safety of those who I love or loved. I know that all I've done to keep them safe and happy, I'd do it all again...even if it cost me my life..." she looked down at the boy and leaned forward so that her hair curtained around the child, "...some things are worth it. To live for...and die for...they are worth it."

 **-x-x-x-**

He left, the girl said something that shouldn't have affected him as much as it had, and he acted the part of a coward and left! Though, he'd told her that he simply had to take care of things, so he _kept face_...but the girl had basically told him that even _his own child_ she would give her life to protect. He was too strong to need to sacrifice himself for someone, it had never been necessary...but to think about it in such a simple manner. He would give his life to protect his _son_ too...right? Surely it went without say. The boy was _his blood_ , naturally he would keep his protege safe and alive at any and all cost.

 _Right?_

 **-x-x-x-**

Days passed and Kagome was wandering the halls of the estate she would be residing in until _Shoto_ no longer needed her, or _Endeavor_ saw fit to relieve her of her position as his sons caregiver. Shoto was with his father, no doubt being beaten to metaphysical _pulp_. The boy was always happy though, when he'd come see her. Ever since his mother had poured the scorching water across his face, ever since she'd healed him and taken from him the pain of that traumatic experience...he would run to her with a smile, and a trusting heart. She had, without knowing anything about him, protected him. He who was his fathers favorite, the prodigy of the family, the perfect balance of fire and ice...his fathers greatest creation...she knew nothing of this, but she knew he was a child, and gave her heart to him as such.

Yes, the rest of that knowledge came later on, and she heard it all, and brushed it aside as not important. His sister could play with their friends, and he couldn't, so...she spent all of his free time with him. They would play, and he would show off his skill with fire and ice, make ice sculptures and do tricks with his flames. He was happy...and Kagome was content. She would be fine...she just wished it was easier to forget about certain things, than it was.

"Kagome!"

She turned and laughed at the mussed hair boy who ran her way, his father behind him. She crouched down and caught him in her arms. Standing, she lifted him up and her hands glowed almost as if and automatic reaction to the boy in her arms. It had truly become second nature to heal, and she felt her body not draining as much as when she'd healed others in the past. "You look like you need a bath, Shoto."

He frowned and looked at his sweaty hands, "can we go for a walk after?"

She nodded her head, "absolutely. I haven't really been outside since...you found me...I don't know where I am, so it would be nice to see the world." There was no explaining to these two that she was from a different world, she wouldn't even try to. Not now, at least. Endeavor wouldn't believe her is she tried to, and Shoto was too young to think her honest with such a tall tale.

"Woman,"

A name she'd come to answer to, turning as Shoto ran all the way to the bathing room, she looked up at Endeavor who, as usual, towered over her much smaller form. "Yes?"

"You've healed up nicely, I want you to undergo training as well, and then get your Hero License. You don't need to be active, necessarily, you simply need one to utilize your Quirk without causing trouble."

' _...I can't heal without a license?!'_ She sighed and laughed dishearteningly before nodding, "I understand...um, will it be you that trains me then?"

"Naturally. You should feel honor, I rarely, if ever, take on pupils."

"Of course." She watched him nod before he turned and left with his flames trailing around him, walking off without another word. She sighed and wondered if this was all really alright. _'No...this is okay. This is my new life. Whatever was down the well, is out of reach now...and that's okay. I'm okay.'_

 **-x-x-x-**

 ** **Me: Here is chapter two of A Hearts Frozen Flame! Review, and let me know what you think!****


End file.
